No Escape
by babynora1983
Summary: Sara left her family behind to start somewhere fresh only to come back when her baby brother calls her for help. "Sara, I need you." She sighs, "Scott what is it." I was bite something in the woods and I felt that I'm changing into something more.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Sara PoV:**

I saw what she had done to my best friend and his family. I sat back and watched her seduce him getting all the answers she needed for her plan to work. I never trusted her family and I tried to warn him but he just wouldn't listen to me. He thought that he loved her but do teens know what love really is. His mother told me what I really meant to him and that he was going to fight what he felt for me until he was ready to admit it to himself first.

His mother taught me to fight and she didn't hold back on me even with me being the normal human. She wanted me to be prepared for the day I would become her. I haven't seen him since the fire. We had a fight because he didn't want to believe me when I told him who had done it. But here I am coming back home because my baby brother was brought into the supernatural world against his will. My brother called telling that Derek had bitten him. But I knew that wasn't possible because Laura was the Alpha in his family and he would never kill his sister just to become Alpha. After the phone call, I knew that I needed to return. I tried calling her but it would go to her voice mail. The one call that was answered it was someone howling. Then they said that I was next.

I had got home in time for my brother to tell me that he had gotten a visit from Derek that he shouldn't play the game on Saturday. I told him that I agreed with Derek on this part of his life. Let's just say my baby brother was not too happy that I wasn't on his side. So here I was standing in front of the place I had once called my second home. I felt like someone was watching me. So I walked closer to the house and the door slowly opens on its own. I stepped into the house and walked straight into the living room of the house. He was nowhere to be seen but I was always able to sense him. No matter how hard he tried to sneak up on me it never worked.

"Hello, Derek," I said without looking at him.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" He asked as he stood behind me taking in my scent.

"What no ' _Hi Sara_ ,' ' _long time no see_ ' or ' _I missed you, Sara_ ,'" I replied sarcastically.

I could sense his mood changing but at this moment I didn't care. I wanted answers just as much as he did.

"Sara, answer my question."

"Who bite my brother?"

Derek sighed in defeat and hugged me from behind turning his face into my neck to take in my scent from a stronger place before saying, "I don't know who it is only that its an Alpha."

I sighed, "Derek, where is your sister? I tried calling her but it goes to her voicemail. But last night when I tried to call one last time someone answered and howled and then said that I was next."

He was about to reply to me when someone started calling out to him.


	2. The Haunts of The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **The Haunts of The Past**

 **Sara PoV:**

Derek left to deal with my brother and I decided to see what was still standing in the house and walked up the stairs. I walked into the room that I spent most of my time in while I was here in his house.

 ** _***PAST***_**

 _I was studying with Laura because Derek was out with Paige doing god knows what. I was biting my lip while rereading the same line over and over again._

 _"Why don't you just tell my brother that you like him."_

 _"I tell him that all the time Laura."_

 _"That's not what I mean and you know it."_

 _"Sara, could you come downstairs into the basement with me?" asked Talia._

 _I looked at Laura and she just shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed and walked out of the room and followed Talia down to the basement. I was so nervous because they always told me I couldn't go down there. When she stopped to open a door I walked in and then waited until she spoke to me._

 _"No need to be nervous Sara. Would you like to know why I brought you here?"_

 _I nodded still unable to speak._

 _Talia smiled and said, "You are a special girl my dear and my family has a secret that I believe is time for you to learn."_

 _"Okay."_

 _She stood ready to attack me after she grabbed a fighting stick. I swallowed and looked around the room for something but still kept her in my line of sight. I gave up looking as I saw that there was nothing. So I just prepared myself for the hit to come and when it did I was shocked and Talia had a smirk on her face. I had been able to catch it mid swing and pulled it from her grip._

 _"You are special indeed, child." Talia said as she walked up to me and continued, "you will begin training with Laura and myself. There is much to learn. Oh and welcome to the Hale Pack."_

 _"Hale Pack?"_

 _"When you hear the word pack what comes to mind?"_

 _"Wolves. Why?"_

 _Talia just smiled and the next thing I saw was her eyes glow red and her hands' change before my very eyes. But it didn't scare me one bit which is odd considering that any normal teenager would be running away screaming after seeing this. When she was done showing me, she changed back to normal, and she smiled at me and asked that I follow her._

 _"What makes me so special? Why am I not scared?"_

 _"One day you and Laura will share my title of Alpha and Luna of our pack." she replies and stops walking to tell me_ "We're predators, but we don't have to be killers."

 _"Mrs. Hale but I am just a human I don't turn into what you are."_

 _"Child, you don't have to be what I am to hold my title. You are special because you are my son's mate. You are able to tap into his werewolf abilities and that is how you both catch and pulled the staff away from me."_

 _I gasped when she said that I was Derek's mate. I know what it means in every sense of the word._

 _I shook my head and said, "No...I mean...no...he...(sighs)He's with Paige doing god knows what. Your wrong I am not his mate."_

 _Talia stop me by placing her hands on my shoulders and making me look at her._

 _"You are his mate and right now at this young age, he is going to fight what he feels for you by entertaining the idea of someone else in his life. Haven't you ever wondered why he can never sneak up on you."_

 _I nodded._

 _"He's the one that noticed it and brought it to my attention. So all this week I watched you carefully and tonight just proved that I was right about you and Derek. He doesn't know that you are his mate. So what we talked about stays between the three of us." Talia says as she looks at the end of the hall._

 _I turn to see that it was Laura smiling._

 _"Derek has to figure out what she is to him on his own Laura. Do you understand that?"_

 _Laura nodded._

 **Present _:_**

"Are you going to tell me where Laura is?" I asked the moment that I felt Derek enter the room _._

"How do you do that?" he asked causing me to smile _._

As much as I wanted to tell him how I couldn't tell him until he figured it out himself. I just shrugged my shoulders and finally turned to look at him. He was so handsome even more now than before. I feel myself being pulled to him. The need and want to be claimed by him was strong. The night that Talia had been murdered both Laura and me felt the change in ourselves we had gained our power and title. I wouldn't be complete until Derek claimed me as his. Laura was supposed to change me after because only an Alpha has the power to change me into a werewolf.

"Answer my question, Derek. Where is Laura?"

"The Alpha killed her. He tore her body in half. I put her to rest. "

I gasped for air and raised my hand to my heart. I almost fell because of the pain I felt at hearing the news but Derek caught me in his arms.

"Now I am next."

"Why would you be next?"

"I have to go, I need to leave," I said as I tried to get out of Derek's hold on me. I knew I could, I just had to tap into his powers. I just didn't want to show him until he figured out what I was to him. "Damn it, Derek. Let. Me. Go." I growled.

"How did you do that Sara?" He asked as he let me go as he saw my eyes change. "You are human. But you sounded like an alpha." I looked at him but stayed quiet I wasn't ready to submit to him just yet. "How!" he growled as he completely morphed into his wolf form.

I knew that I had to submit to him now and tell him something without lying. So I bowed my head and said, "Derek, what does my scent do to you?"

He then began to walk around me sniffed me from every angle and then I hear him growl "MINE." He stopped in front of me and turned back to normal before my eyes. He dropped to his knees before me and leaned his head on my stomach and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Forgive me, for I have failed you as your mate Sara. Not once but twice."

I was confused at first until he said twice. He wanted me to forgive him for being unfaithful to me. More tears were falling down my face now as I hugged Derek's face then cupped his face to get him to look up at me.

"Derek, we were young. It's in the past so don't worry about it."

He stood up and cupped my face and crashed his lips to mine in a rushed kiss. Guiding me back into the room and pinning me to the wall. Grabbing me by my legs and carrying as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Derek, wait,"I said as he began to kiss down my jaw to my neck. Part of me wanted to fight back so I grabbed him by the hair to get him to listen. "We don't have time for you to claim me here Derek. I need to leave town now and I don't know if I will ever return. I think I knew when she..."

Derek let me go and I began explaining everything that I could about what had happened between the three of us; his mother, Laura and me. I told him about me and Laura sharing the title that his mother had before us. He started to argue that I should stay here where he could protect me and that my brother should be able to help him protect me as well.

"Derek the Alpha knew enough about me and your sister to get us to come back here. So to protect you and my brother I need to leave. I will not sit back and watch you guys get hurt. "

"You are not leaving me. You are my mate and you will do as I say."

I smirked at him, "That is cute that you think you have a power over me. I may be your mate, but you have no claim on me."

The next thing I knew Derek and me, were fighting each other. I kept biting my lip every time I slide out of his reach. I escaped the room and was standing on the stairs to run down them. When Derek jumped in front of me. I giggled and grab his shirt and kick off the top step causing us to miss the stairs and him to land on his back in front of the door and me straddling him.

"Ready to submit, Derek."

I saw him smirk and pull me into a kiss and rolled us so that I was under him. The kiss grew more passionate as he licked my lip asking for entrance and I gave it.

"Are you?" he asked once he pulled away from the kiss and moved to my neck. Getting ready to claim me.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't"

"I am ready for my mate Derek Hale to claim me as his."

I heard him growl and then I felt him bite right on the sweet spot on the neck. Once he was done he began to lick it to help heal and took away the pain. Then everything went dark. It could have been hours or minutes but when I woke up Derek was gone and I heard something outside. I look out the window and saw that it was my brother and Stiles.

"what are you two doing out here?"I asked as they unwrapped Laura's upper body causing them to scream.

"Don't do that. Wait. Why are you here?" Asked Stiles.

"I came to visit a friend and pay my respects to my second family."

"Wait. She knows Derek Hale," said Stiles to my brother.

Scott just shrugged and asked for help to cover up the wolf. Stiles saw the flower and explained it to Scott among other things

"Stiles leave that alone." but he ignored me anyways and undid the spell to protect Laura. I grabbed both Stiles and Scott and pinned them to the tree close by. Showing them my eyes for them to know I was the one that called the shots in our pack. "You will both leave this alone. How could you disrespect her like this."

"The cops need to know where the body is Sara," said Stiles.

"Why she's gone there is nothing they can do?"

Stiles noticed how Scott was looking at the ground and not talking

"Scott?"

I let them go and just stood in front of them.

"How long have you been a werewolf Sara?" asked Scott.

"I'm not one. I'm the mate of one and Luna to the Pack. I am very human."

"But your eyes, the power you have over me, how do you explain all that."

"As I said I am the Luna of the pack even if you become an alpha you wouldn't be able to overpower me. I am higher than an alpha. Now, will you stop blaming Derek for something that he didn't do?"

I failed to notice that Stiles was no longer with us and that he was putting something in his bag. He started to put the dirt back over Laura. I push Scott over to help Stiles finish faster. I felt like I was being watched I kept looking around until Scott grab me my arm and pulled me to follow them home. I knew that I would have to tell Scott more about myself.

"So what does a Luna do?" asked Stiles once he began driving us home.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes ignoring his question.

"Wow, she almost like Derek as she stared at me."

I looked at him with my eyes wide at how surprised I was to hear him say that. An Idea popped into my head. I scooted closer to his seat and blew air into his ear and cause him to swerve on the road.

"How sure are you about my look now Stiles?"

I looked up into his mirror and my eyes changed to blue so that he could see them.

"I'm n-n-not afraid o-o-of you."

"No, then what is it. That you are then, Stiles?"

"Sara, stop teasing him." pleaded Scott.

I rolled my eyes and lean back into the seat and crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel Stiles staring so I said, "Like what you see Stiles honey."

Scott hit Stiles on the back of his head and said, "Dude, that is my sister."

"Ow!"

I smiled it was cute to see that he had a crush on me. Was it wrong for me to tease him tonight? Yes, it was and it was fun to do it. When Scott and I got home I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I had a tank top and yoga pants and undoing the covers when Scott walked in.

"Who bit you?" growled Scott.

"What? Oh, it's not what you think."

"Then enlighten me as to what that is?"

"Scott!"I growled "Calm down and I'll explain it to you. My mate made his claim to me that no other wolf can have me. Mates are rare you will more than likely have an anchor than to find your mate." I sighed, "Scott please trust me when I say that Derek is not the one bit you. Someone else did it. They want me. I don't know who yet but they knew how to get Laura and me to return here. Promise me you won't do something stupid to protect me."

"Sara, I can't promise you that."


	3. Jail to Game Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **Jail to Game Night**

 **Sara PoV:**

 _***Dream***_

 _"You know what is next," Laura said._

 _"Oh come on. It's not like he will ever admit what he feels. It's just a dance nothing more."_

 _"Why do you do that? My mother told us what you are to this family and you don't even want to try to show him that he should pick you."_

 _"Laura we are still too young to be talking about that. You guys have been there for me since my father abandon my brother and me. Having my mother raise us alone. Trust me I don't need a boyfriend to the picture right now."_

 _"You have a boyfriend?" growled Derek._

 _Both Laura and I turned to look at her door to see Derek and his eyes glowing blue in his rage. Laura was fast and moved in front of me growling back to protect me from Derek._

 _"Derek, calm down, please. No one in this room has a boyfriend." I said._

 _Derek turned to me with his green eyes that I loved to look at. He seemed to be back to normal and his anger settled. Laura didn't back down and their mother warned us that she would become more protective of over time. Derek tried to walk over to me but Laura wouldn't allow him to pass the door. I walked over to her placed my hand on her shoulder and she relaxed and allowed me to walk over to Derek._

 _"Hey don't you think I would have told you first? Trust me no guy wants me. There are far more beautiful girls out there for them to choose." I said as we walked downstairs to leave for the dance._

 _"Don't do that," said Derek._

 _"Do what Derek?" I asked._

 _"Putt yourself down like that. You are beautiful, Sara."_

 _"Derek, you are my best friend, of course, you would say that to me. You have to say nice things like that to me."_

 _***DREAM CHANGES***_

 _"Laura, I don't think you should go back on your own."_

 _"That is why I called you. Don't worry Derek doesn't know that we still talk."_

 _"Why would I care about him knowing that we still talk. We don't have a choice we share this title."_

 _"Yes we do and that is why I am calling you to join me. They are calling us out Sara."_

 _"I don't like this I haven't been there since the fire. I don't trust the clue you got."_

 _"Look my mother would want us to find out and protect Beacon Hills. The Hale family has always protected it."_

 _"Laura, I know that and I am on my way but don't do anything until I get there," I said as I get into my car. " I feel like it's a trap for us. We need to be careful."_

 _I drove back to the outskirts of the town that I had left behind to once again be around my family that I left behind._

 _***END DREAM***_

I heard knocking on my bedroom door and Stiles voice on the other side of that he needed me to wake up. I growled and walked over to the door unlocking and open it to have him fall and both of us landing on the floor with his face in between my boobs. I quickly shove him off me.

"Stiles, what the hell."

"S-s-sorry," he said as he stood and rubbed the back of his neck looking everywhere else but at me.

"What did you need?"

"Don't be mad."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him waiting for him to continue speaking.

"What did you do?"

"Well Scott promised not to do anything but I didn't and Scott needs to play tonight."

I rolled my eyes and tried to stay calm because I already knew what Stiles had done I started grabbing clothes and walked into my closet to change in there since Stiles kept talking about how Derek had warned him that he needs to stop Scott from playing tonight. Then about Scott's reaction to wolfbane and leaving his jeep and that he needed me to help him find Scott by his scent.

"Stiles, I'm not a werewolf. I won't be able to find Scott and now I have to go talk to your father to let Derek out of jail."

"What? Why?"

I don't know what came over me but I pinned him to the wall with my arm on his throat. My eyes felt like they had changed and I tried to stop it.

"That body that you and my brother found last night. Belonged to my best friend and now I have to help Derek place her back into the ground. That body was his sister and whatever killed her is after me." I yelled before releasing him.

"Wait, his sister as in Hale?"

I sighed, "Yes, Laura Hale. Oh and Stiles I will hurt you if you tell Scott that I am the next target." I walked out of my room and as I reached the bottom steps I reminded Stiles about the game.

I got into my car and drove off to the Sheriff Station. When I reached it I asked if I could speak to the Sheriff and that was when I heard a familiar voice whispering to me

" _Leave_."

I rolled my eyes and then I was told where to find Stiles' father. I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back at me.

"Well if it isn't Sara Mccall. What brings you here?"

"Well, you see I'm here to get my best friend released. Because he is innocent of the charges."

"How?"

"The body is Laura Hale's Derek and I found it and we wanted to respect her wishes of not being autopsied. Yes, it is wrong that we didn't say anything but it is also illegal to go against a will."

I handed over the document to him and waited by the look on his face to me it was too late to do anything and then in came other man telling the Sheriff that the DNA belonged to Laura. Also that it was a wolf that had attacked her.

"Go release, Derek Hale," he said to the officer and turned to me. "I'm sorry that this happened but we were doing our job we will find the animal that did this to her."

With tears in my eyes, I smiled at him and turned to see Derek walking over to me to holding me in his arms.

"I told you to leave," he whispered to me. He pulled away from me and wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Sara?" called Sheriff Stilinski.

I turned to him and he handed back Laura's will to me. "Thank you."

"Can I ask why you had her will and Derek didn't?"

"That is because we trusted each other we were like sisters. She has my will as well." I sighed with a small sob thinking about it. "Well, she had it. Who knows where it is now? Can we go now?"

"Oh yes, you both can leave now. In a few days, you can pick of the body as well."

Derek and I left and got into my car where I drove him back to his house and left him there to go find my brother at the game. I got there in time to sit with my mother.

"I was wondering when I would get to see you."

"You saw me when I first got here. It's not like I've been avoiding you. You're the one with the busy schedule. So how is my baby brother doing on the field."

"You're his sister?" asked a girl that I didn't know sitting with Chris Argent.

"Yeah I'm Sara Mccall and you are?" I said with a smile on my face. I could feel his eyes on me when I said my name.

She smiled back at me, "Allison Argent. It's nice to meet you. Your brother told me about you."

"All good things I hope," I said as she offered me her hand to shake.

"Oh yes, I hope that we can spend some time together."

"Well, I have nothing planned this weekend. Although I am not sure your father likes the idea of you hanging out with me. Right, Chris?"

We both look at him and Allison is looking back and forth between her father and I. I smiled at him while biting the inside of my mouth. I didn't hate him and we did have a history a short one Kate had been the one that introduces us. Derek didn't like it but it wasn't like anything bad happened. He was doing his job I guess you can say.

"You two know each other," asked Allison.

I was about to speak when Chris answered for the both of us.

"You remember that time when your mother and I got into a fight because I was away to much."

"Yeah," replied Allison

"I was away a lot because I meet Sara through Kate." Chris said while looking at me hoping that I wouldn't tell her the truth. "nothing happened between us I just needed a friend that could give me advice. Your mother thought something was happening and that is why we fought."

"His sister was dating my best friend. So she thought I could use a guy friend to talk too when I could not spend it with my best friend. Your father was the perfect gentlemen." I thought back to that night he told me the truth about him. "To be honest other than my best friend your father was the only other guy that ever treated me the way a girl should be treated."

He smiled at me and turned to his daughter "It's okay with me just don't tell your mother her name. I'll never hear the end of it."

His daughter smiled and turn back to watch my brother play and cheer him on. So I took a chance to talk to Chris.

"She still doesn't have faith in you, when it comes to me does she?" I got up from my seat and moved to sit by him.

"Can you blame her? Look at you."

"I have seen myself but I don't know why women hate it me for it." I sighed and whispered in his ear, "Why did we just lie to your daughter?"

He leaned closer to me and whispered back, "I don't want her involved in our world."

"She's Argent. She's in this world just because of her name. You started training at her age, Chris." I sighed because I knew that what I was about to ask would hurt me. "Chris, I need to know. Do you know who killed Laura Hale?"

He didn't get to reply because my brother had finally gotten the ball and won the game. Everyone was cheering and I was about to follow my mother when I felt Chris grab my wrist. He asked me to follow him while we waited for his daughter. We walked in silence to his SUV where he pinned me to it. He made it look like we were making out but trust me when I say this we were just talking.

"No, we don't know who the Alpha is?"

"Chris I need more information than that."

"That's all I got. Besides I thought you left so you didn't have to deal with this."

I grab him by his jacket and pulled him down closer to where it would look like we were about to kiss. _okay so maybe for old times sake I did want to kiss him but no._ "That Alpha has Laura's phone and told me I'm next. He needs me in order to be a complete Alpha. Laura only had half of the title."

"Sara, Dad?" called Allison.

We both turned to her and said: "It's not what it looks like."

"Really because it looks like Sara was pulling you into a kiss."

"Allison sweetie, you do realize I am short right." she nods so I continue, "I was talking to him about a death threat I got and it's why I came back to this town. I didn't want anyone to here and I really don't want my brother or mother hearing about it. Your father and I always talked to each like this to keep my family safe so to other people it looks like we are just a couple have a little bit of fun and they keep walking. Your father loves your mother and he knows that I only care for him as a friend. So please don't be mad at us."

"But shouldn't you go to the cops. I mean my father just sales guns. How can he help you?"

"The cops can't help and your father knows people that can help protect me. But if I know your mother you are more like her so I guess we won't be hanging out after all. " I turned back to Chris. "I'm sorry I'll leave you guys alone."

I began to walk away from them.

"No wait, Sara," called Allison. "I'm more like my father."

I laughed and smiled at her. "I see why my brother likes you. You can get my number from your father or my brother I need to get home."

I ran to my car and started it up I drove back to the Hale house because Derek was in the back of the car.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to talk."

"Stop the car," he growled.

I did what I was told and put the car in park. The next thing I know I'm outside my car and his hand on my throat.

"You are mine."

I rolled my eyes. Yes, he claimed me as his but until I was a werewolf he can't fully claim me as his. So his bite on me is I guess you can say that it was an engagement. So I used his strength to push him off me.

"Never, do that again. Derek, you have no power over me. Get in the car."

"YOU ARE MY MATE!" he growled.

"Yes, your right I am. But you are not my Alpha. Laura was my alpha. Only she had the power to change me. Now the person that got her is after me. You never like my friendship with Chris and that is all it ever was."

Derek growled at me again. But this time he grabs me and slammed me onto the ground. I growled back using my powers that only belonged to me. But without being a werewolf all I could do what heal myself.

"He wants more from you. I could smell you both wanted more but his daughter interrupted you."

"You're a fool, Derek, the moon is making you see something when it's not there. Get off me and go home."

He did what I asked as if he saw reason. I got up and got into my car and drove home. When I got home my mom was waiting up for me. My phone chimes telling me that I had a text.

 _UNKNOWN NUMBER~ Hey this is Allison lets meet at the mall and watch a movie._

I smiled saving her number on my phone.

"What do you think you were doing with that married man," she yelled the moment I stepped into the house.

"That man was my first and only ex-boyfriend and one of my best friends and all we were doing were talking about old times. As well as me spending the time to get to know his daughter that happens to be dating your favorite child."

"Don't do that. Don't make this fight about that."

"No matter what I do. You can't seem to think that I am innocent. I am not my father. Whoever it may be. Does Scott even know that he and I have different fathers?" I asked knowing that Scott had yet to come home.

Mellissa looked at me and shook her head. I looked at her and walked over to her and hugged her. Rubbing her back I said, "I have more of you in my blood then I do the man that forced himself on you. Mom listen to me you raise me when you didn't have to you could have given me up for adoption but you didn't you kept me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just the way you two were standing at his SUV it looked different. I raised you better and it hurt to think that you would do that."

"Mom, he and I do have a history together but we aren't like that. Our past is in the past. He loves his wife and I am happy for him. I am going to go to bed because Allison whats to go to the movies."

"I love you, Sara. No matter how you were created. I love you."

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me. Please vote.**


	4. A Day With Allison

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **A Day With Allison**

 **Sara PoV:**

 _***DREAM***_

 _"Chris, hey I didn't expect to see you here," I said as I hugged him._

 _We had been seeing since Kate introduced us. I was studying for SAT at the library. He told me about his family and the meaning of his name. But I had yet to tell him why I stayed with the Hale's so much. I wasn't sure I could trust him yet. All we have don't is kiss when he drops me off at home._

 _"Can't a college student come visit his girlfriend?"_

 _"Of course he can if he is here to help her study. If it's for anything else then he needs to leave."_

 _He puts a hand to his chest making me giggle "Why would he do anything else but help." He sits in the chair next to me._

 _"Is that really the reason you are here?"_

 _"Well that and to ask you to go to a party with me."_

 _"I'd love to when?"_

 _"The night of Derek's game."_

 _"Oh." I sighed_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _I looked back at my books and ignored his question. If I was honest with myself I was surprised that he was even here with me. I was sure that Derek would have told Kate what about our argument and then you know tell Chris in return._

 _Sighing again I said, "Why are you really here Chris?"_

 _"What do you mean, babe?"_

 _"Well you been away because of college and well let us not forget you haven't been replying to my calls or texts. Then you just happen to show up now so I assume your sister told you about Derek's and my fight."_

 _"I told you that there would be times when I couldn't always talk Sara."_

 _"No, I understand that I am not mad about that. Chris, I needed you. I don't have many friends and I really couldn't go to Laura to talk about her brother. Did your sister tell you what the fight was about."_

 _"No, she didn't ask him. She just helped him forget about the fight."_

 _I scoffed and continued to study. Chris put his hand on my mine and traced circles into my palm. He always knew how to calm me down. Talia told me that I was able to open my heart to others but Derek be the one that truly belonged to me. I turned to Chris and smiled at him._

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _I did think long and hard about it and it was Derek's words that made to agree to go out with Chris that night. It was a night full of truth and regret._

 _***THE NIGHT OF THE FIRE***_

 _"Oh Chris, I thought we were going to the party after dinner?" I said as he was kissing me on my neck. I was wearing black tight jeans and a green tank top with a sweater that he had taken off of me. He had taken me to his house and we were in his old room._

 _His lips came back to mine and that was when I knew I was ready to go to the next level of the relationship. He had been so patient with me. But tonight just felt so different and so right._

 _"Chris." I moaned and grabbed his face in my hands to make him look into my eyes, "I'm ready, Chris. I want you. I need you now."_

 _And just like that he was off me and giving me back my sweater and putting his shirt back on. I was shocked and hurt by his reaction. I couldn't believe that he was doing this to me. He finally looked at me and sat beside me. Then he told me everything about his family that he was only with me to get me away from the Hale's to save me. He told me that he was married and had a daughter about the age of my brother. He told me he wished that he had met me before he had met his wife because I was someone special to him. He wanted us to still be friends but I told him that I need time to think._

 _***END DREAM***_

I woke up in my bed with someone holding me to them. I turned as best I could and saw that it was Scott. I did my best to get out of his hold without waking him up. I was stepping out of the bathroom when I saw him begin to stir.

"Hey, Scotty."

"I hate when you call me that," he growled.

I laughed, "Why are you in my room?"

"I felt like you needed me. I could smell that you were upset." He said as he sat up, "How do you know Allison's father?"

I knew he would ask and I wish I didn't have to talk to him about it. I sat by him on my bed to talk about it.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"You both lied to Allison," he growled at me.

I stood up and showed him my eyes not liking the way that he growled at me.

"He lied to me first, he was doing his job even though he was married all he did was kiss me. So no we didn't lie to her. I am his best friend and his wife didn't like our friendship."

He nodded and left my room to tell me that mom was working all night that and we had to get dinner for ourselves. Later he let me know that he was heading to Stiles house. I got ready to meet up with Allison. I also got the feeling that things were not going to be as easy as with her as they were with Scott.

I was standing in the food court when I heard Allison call out my name. I smiled at her and walked over to see that her mother was with her. _Oh yeah, this is not going to good._ Allison mouthed 'sorry'.

"Allison, hi. Who is this with you?"

"Sara, This is my mother Victoria."

I offer her my hand to shake "It's nice to meet you."

Victoria just looks at my hand and said, "So you're the one Kate told me so much about."

I giggle, "I hope it was all good things."

"Oh trust me it was always nice things they said about you."

I swallow and looked over to Allison for help, "Oh okay mom you met her now you can go I'll have Sara drop me off at home."

Victoria got up to leave and but not before saying, "You need to stay away from Hale house."

I nodded in understanding wondering if Chris had told her about the death threat I had received.

"Okay sit."

I looked at Allison in shock but sat down.

"Tell me the truth."

"About?"

"You and my father?"

I rolled my eyes and got up telling her that I was going to buy something to eat and drink before we got into that kind of talk. She followed me and still tried to get me to talk I just laughed at her and said.

"You do know that Curiosity killed the Cat right?"

"Yes, but come on I have never seen my mom act like that before. There as to be a reason behind it."

"Allison, relax I'll tell you what I can but you should be really asking your father about this not me."

"Yeah well, he won't talk about it other than saying that it's in the past and it should stay there."

"Ha ha ha, He would say that."

"See that right there. That smile. Your thinking about my father. I know that smile because I do that a lot around Scott."

"Oh my god, let me get some food inside me then I will answer all your questions about your father and me." I was next line so for one she stayed quiet long enough for me to get my food and for us to sit down. _Oh, how the past can bite you in the ass._ I could feel Derek but not see him which scared me because I knew he wouldn't like hearing the truth about me and Chris.

"Okay, Allison ask away," I said as we sat down to eat.

"How did you two meet?"

I smiled remembering that night well. "At my best friends game, I was waiting for Kate to show up."

"And?"

"Oh my god are you asking for a play by play."

Allison nodded and I shook my head and told her that we talked and got to know each and became best friends.

"So you two never even thought of becoming more than friends."

"Allison do I have to remind you that your father is a married man and had you."

"Kate never lets that stop her."

"Yeah I know your Aunt well enough to believe that but I could never do that. My mom raised me to treat people the way I want to be treated in return. I want to be respected as a woman so that a man won't cheat on me. I would never have had your father do that to your mother." I said thinking about everything Chris and I had done together.

Allison narrowed her eyes at me and then asked, "Okay were there any close calls? Like if you guys were having too much fun and got a little too close."

I blushed not wanting to answer that questioned.

"Oh my god you guys did."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say no either."

"Allison, we were just friends."

"Oh come on, Sara. My parents don't like talking about the past. One last question and then we can go watch the movie."

"Okay let me have it. Something makes me feel that I am going to regret this."

"Did you fall in love with my father?"

That was defiantly not the question that I was expecting. I didn't know how to answer that question without giving out too much of the Argent history. I looked at her and smiled and in a nice way possible.

"Well if I couldn't answer your father when he asked me that what makes you think that I could answer you."

She bit her lip in thought. Then asked, "If you tell me I promise not to tell him, please?"

I thought back to that night full of truth and regret and I thought deep down I knew that answer I just didn't think I was ready to admit it out loud.

"If I am honest with myself at that time so young and your father being the second guy to ever talk to me and wanted to be my friend. Yes, I had fallen in love with him."

I heard her squeal and jump out of her chair to hug me. I patted her on her back saying okay. She began to tell me that the reason she was so happy was that 1) that I was raised the right way. 2) That her father asked me but I never gave him the answer. 3) so happy that I was telling her about the past.

I just smiled at her and finished my food so that we could go watch 'Real Steel'. When the movie was over I drove her home and Chris came out to my car.

"Hey, have you received any new threats."

"No Chris I haven't"

"You know you could become a hunter."

"Chris, you know I can't please don't ask me this again."

"I'll never stop Sara. I just want you safe."

"I met your wife today. She was quite helpful. Told me to stay away from the Hale house." The look on his face told me that he had no clue she would do it. "Look I need to get home and cook dinner for my brother. I'll see you when I see you."

"Sara, don't do this."

I drove home ignoring my feeling for him. It was so confusing to feel this way about two different men. I got home and found out that Scott had just ordered pizza and since I wasn't hungry I went straight to my room to sleep only when I enter my room I was grabbed and pinned to my bed.

"Damn it, Derek, I told not to do this. Get off me." I growled.

He keeps his hold on me my hands above my head with one hand with the other holding himself above me. I knew what this was about what he heard me and Allison talking about the past that he knew about. The past that he pushed me towards. I could see his guilt in his eyes.

"We need to talk. Meet me outside in my car."

"Derek I just got home."

"Now," he growled.

I punched him the moment he released me and walked out of my room not caring if I hurt him or not. It has been a long day and now it seems like it was going to be a long night. I told Scott that I would be right back and that I had a last minute errand to do before calling it a night. When he asked what it was about I said that it was the monthly visit. He replied to me to never let him ask me about it again.

I got into Derek's car and he just drove around not caring where he was driving us. He stopped at the school and stepped out of the car. I waited in the car to see if he was going to tell me anything. When he didn't I got out and walked over to where he stood on the field. When I stood beside him was when he spoke.

"You were right about Kate."

I smirked but said nothing I knew that this was not the time to gloat or give him the I told you so speech.

"I think you should be our eyes with the Hunters," said Derek.

"What!" I said as I moved to stand in front of him. "Are you crazy? You want me to betray our kind."

"It's not betraying if it keeps you safe and gets us the answers we need. I don't want you hurt Sara." He growled before saying "Chris can keep you safe and if I must trust an Argent it would only be him I trust."

"No." I turned to leave but once again he grabbed me by my arm. Wrapped his arm around me holding me to his chest.

"Sara, the alpha is after you because my mother made sure that you and Laura were trained to become our pack leaders. To become my wife, my everything, the Luna."

I leaned my head on his chest listening to him talk it wasn't fair that Laura was gone and now I wasn't safe anymore. I knew that I shouldn't have come back home. I should have stopped Laura, but now she is gone and I couldn't save her.

"This is not fair, Derek. She should be here. Damn it she should have waited for me. I told her to wait for me." I said yelling near the end and trying to get out of his hold I was getting angry and I couldn't stop the power that came out of me and had thrown Derek across the field. I was standing ready to fight if he was. But he just stood up and slowly walked over to me. The look on his face told me something was different about me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes are red like an Alpha."

I turned to look around but I couldn't see anything. I turned back to Derek and said, "We need to leave now."

"What is going on, Sara?"

"The Alpha is close by, my eyes were only red when I was around your sister. Since this person killed her I feel my other half." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car.

Once we got to my house we saw my brother leaving but we didn't follow. We went to my room and sleep in each other arms. He was gone before I woke up.

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me. Please vote.**


	5. To Become a Hunter or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **To Become a Hunter or Not**

 **Sara PoV:**

"Sara, Wake-up I need you?" yelled Scott from my door.

I sat up quickly and saw the Derek was gone and then went to open the door.

"What it is it Scott?"

"I had a dream about Allison. It felt so real and I attacked her."

"Scott calm down. I need you to clear your head."

Scott had calmed down enough to tell me everything in his dream. But I didn't have the nerve to tell him that the Alpha had called him out. What Scott had dreamed about was just his mind trying to remind him what the Alpha had done last night. I didn't know what tell him other than to go to school and that it was just a dream. I needed to get dressed and find Derek or Chris. There was one person I knew that I could talk to Deaton.

I drove over to the animal clinic and walked in slowly and making sure that I had no ill intent to see him. I may be human but I still had my title that was supernatural. I walked into the back room finding him excepting packages from the UPS man. I smiled knowing that he would remember me the moment he turned around or when he called out my name before turning. For a druid, he was alway able to sense when I was around.

"What brings you back Sara?"

"I think you know since Laura told me she was on her way to see you. You know who is coming after me since they killed Laura I am next."

"I will tell you what I told her I don't know who it is just that you need to keep yourself safe."

"Alan, this alpha came after my brother and bit him. He called him out last night but has no memory of what happened. He wants me for my title to be his queen I can feel it."

"Has Derek claimed you yet?"

"Yes, I need you to check on it that it is healing right," I said as I took off my jacket.

"Very well you know where to sit."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the stool by the table in the back room and leaned over so that it was easier for him to use the lamp above the table.

"Well, everything seems to be healing well. It looks like it's been renewed."

"Renewed? Could he do it without my knowledge? I mean because he tried a few nights ago but I didn't let him. But last night he stayed with me until I fell asleep."

"Yes, he can. It's better for you to sleep when he claims you with his bite soon a mark should show up on your shoulder."

"Okay."

"The first time he claimed you did you fall asleep after?"

I nodded.

"When he tried to claim you again what did you feel that made you not allow it?"

I sighed knowing that it was best to just tell him, "That the renew would feel wrong. He was doing it out of jealousy. I didn't want it and I used my title to send him away."

"Since Laura's death, the power around you has gotten stronger in you hasn't?"

I nodded once again.

"You were meant to be a werewolf when and if she died, Sara. As a human, it could kill you. Derek is going to have to renew his claim even after you get the mark on your shoulder just to keep you from harming yourself and other."

"Alan, I was told that only a female Hale could change me. Laura is gone and Derek is not an alpha and I am scared to think who this alpha is. What could happen if he is the one that changes me?"

"You and I know that in the Hale pack it was always a female Alpha. The females are in more control you know this that's why you feel the Alpha when he's close by. You have always been able to channel Derek because you're his mate. But everything you felt with Laura and I know you felt it when she died you were just hoping that the feeling was wrong."

I sighed knowing he was speaking the truth.

"But what will happen if this Alpha bites me. I can feel what he wants me to be for him. He knows that my title can hold power over any pack not just my own. Alan, help me stay safe."

"If he bites you. That will be when Derek would have to really claim you and fight the Alpha for you because as Talia said only a female Alpha should change you because the male Alpha can overpower mates claim on you from being complete."

I nodded understanding him. "Derek thinks I should become a hunter and be his eyes."

"You wouldn't be the first Luna to work alongside them."

I looked at him in shock "You agree with him that I should do this."

"You asked me to help keep you safe and the hunters can protect so long as you stay human. Sara this is a smart move. Laura was trying to find out who started the fire. Maybe getting close to an old friend will get you closer than her."

I looked at him the moment that he stood in front of me. I wanted to argue with him but he was right and Derek only trusted Chris to protect me. The moment I left I knew that I had to make a phone call. I just didn't want to go against everything that Talia taught me. But Alan was right I guess I had to become friends with an old friend again. At least long enough to know thy enemy.

"Your right. As much as I hate to say this Derek is right to push me away for now."

"He is not pushing you away. He is trying to keep you safe until he can figure out how to kill the Alpha."

"Are you going to tell Derek and Scott what you are to us."

"When the time is right."

"So how am I going to be a hunter and still allow Derek to reclaim me?"

"Well, that is up to you and Derek?"

"Fine, I'll be leaving. I will come back on days that I need healing from my bite."

I put my jacket back on and left I took my phone out and text Allison for her father's number. I prayed that I didn't end up regretting this in the end. She texts back the number and a smiley face. I rolled my eyes because I knew what she was thinking. I texted her back to behave that it wasn't like that

Sara: _Hey Chris, do you still want to train me as a hunter?_

Chris: _What made you change your mind?_

Sara: _Let's just say I ran into Derek and we had another fight._

Chris: _Victora did warn you to stay away from Hale house._

Sara: I didn't go there. He found me. Scott must have told him I was back.

Chris: _Scott?_

Sara: _I can't tell how they know each other. But I can say my brother is one of the reasons why I came back he was attacked._

Chris: _Attack Sara is he a Werewolf?_

Sara: _I don't know I haven't been around him long enough to notice. He's normally at school or around your daughter._

Chris: _There is one way to test him._

Sara: _No, Chris._

Chris: _Meet me in the woods._

Sara: _Okay. Where exactly?_

Chris: _Our place._

I bit my lip remembering things we did there. But this time it was different we weren't there to do those things. I put my phone down and drove to meet him. I hated how he worded that place. I parked my car and walked the rest of the way. I was there first but I didn't care. I decided to climb the tree because it was part of my training with Talia expect the unexpected. The only thing I had on me was my phone and the pocket knife I always had in my pocket.

I tried to use my bond with Derek to see if I could smell Chris. I smiled the moment that I saw him come closer to the tree but I was able to smell something more. I saw him put something into the ground. Then he leaned on the tree taking his phone out, I quickly took my phone out and silence it. Slowly I climb down when I reached the last branch I noticed that he was texting me so I made sure to that my legs had a strong grip so that I could hang off sneak my knife into him.

"You should be more careful Chris. You would be dead if it wasn't me." I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. A normal girl would have been scared but Talia taught me to never show fear. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. I used my lower body strength to push him down to the ground. Placing my knife on his neck again.

"Come on Chris. I thought you were a Hunter. How can you let a girl like me take you down?"

He smirked and that was when I felt his knife on my side. I got off him and stood up then help him up.

"Well, that I didn't expect. So why did you want to meet here, Chris"

"Well, this is the only place I knew...well think of where we always told each other the truth."

"Chris I told you I don't know anything about my brother."

"But you could feel it if you let yourself. I know you trained with Talia."

I gasped and stepped away from him. I tried to step away from him but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go."

"I never lied to you here Sara."

I scoffed and turned away from him. "But you did lie once here. When you said you loved me."

"I didn't lie."

"Stop Chris. How did you know that I was trained by Talia?"

"It's the job of a Hunter to know everything about their enemies."

"You told me that you _'dated me'_ because you were trying to save me from the Hale's. So tell me what it is about me that you know about me."

"I know that Talia only trained you because you are the Luna."

"Do you know why I am the Luna?"

"Has he claimed you?"

"Chris even if he did or does he can't change me. Only an alpha bite can change us. So I see you do know what I am to Derek. Did your sister know what I am to Derek?" I growled and grabbed him by the neck.

"Sara, your eyes."

I closed my eyes and relaxed. I whispered, "It's gotten worse since Laura's death. I can't control my gift and title as I should so I had to let Derek bite. And according to Deaton, I am going to have to let Derek reclaim until I become what I am supposed to become."

"Sara, you know the rules of a Hunter. You know that if it happens you have to end your life. So do you truly want to start the training knowing how this will end."

"Ha ha ha, Chris, I am the Luna, only an Alpha can create or kill me. So my question is are you ready to protect me and are you ready to lie everyone about who I really am?"

I let him go and began to walk away feeling his confused emotions. I was trying to close it off. I needed to get more control so I tried to breathe slowly, closing my eyes, and blocking out everything around me. I felt his hands on my shoulders and felt his breath on my ear.

"My family knows about you being the Luna. No Kate doesn't know that Derek is your mate. I figured it out and kept it to myself. Let's go training starts be very watchful you never know when they will take you."

I nodded.

"Chris?" I called as he walked over to the device that I saw him drop on the floor.

"Yeah."

I looked at him and smiled not sure if I should tell him about the things his daughter and I talked about. It wouldn't hurt anyone she promised me she would never tell him. Looking into his eyes.

"If this place is still our place and we tell each other nothing but the truth here. Then you should know that the question you asked me all those years ago. I gave your daughter the answer to that question. Not that it really matters but I just thought you should know."

He dropped the device again and walked over to me. Putting his hands on my arms. Looking into my eyes to see if I was lying to him. But I know that he saw the truth in my eyes.

"Will you ever tell me?"

I smiled at him "Does it really matter what the answer was Chris? You are married and have a beautiful daughter. I am meant to be with Derek."

"But you don't have to Sara. You can walk away from it all."

"Chris stop. It's too late to walk away I trained alongside Laura. What is done is done. I can no longer walk away. I will have to be turned into a werewolf in the end. Because there as never been a human Luna for a reason. All this power will kill me if I am not turned."

He let me go and walked over to the device picking it up. "I won't be the only one you training you. Victoria will also want to go against you. Try to go easy on her."

"Hehehe, are you scared I'll hurt your wife Chris? Should know me by now. When have I ever gone easy on anyone."

Shaking his head he replied, "Don't use your connection to Derek or your powers just be human."

"You knew that was how I always beat you in the gym."

He began to walk away and I ran after him.

"That's how you figured out what he was to me."

He nodded and we just walked in silence to our cars. I knew the next place I was going to go to. Who I was going to meet after this. I needed to tell him that I made the choice. When I went to open the door to my car Chris turned me around and had pinned me. His eyes going from my eyes and lips.

"Don't Chris. Don't do this."

But he did it anyway and I couldn't stop myself from returning the kiss. I even growled and turned us so that I was the one pinning him. I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed his jacket and pushed him to his SUV.

"I told you not to, Chris."

"Sara?"

I just got into my car and left. He kept calling me and I just ignore his calls. I was at Derek's house when I finally turned off my phone. I ran into the house looking for him.

"Derek I need you."

"You shouldn't be here Sara."

"Will you guys please stop telling me where I should or shouldn't be. Derek, I need you to reclaim me right now and then some."

I felt him behind me and I didn't give him the chance to smell me as I pulled him into a kiss and jump up to wrap my legs around my waist. He caught me with ease and walked us to the stairs. but instead of going up he went down into the basement. He laid me down on the mat and began kissing my neck down to the bite mark. I moan at the feel of him grinding into my core.

"Derek" I moaned his name.

He growled and bit me again. Only this time I didn't sleep my hands went to his waist to pull off his shirt which he allowed once he released the bite. I moved my hands to his chest my nail breaking his skin. Groaning he grabbed my hands in one hand and pinning them above my head. His other hand running alongside my thigh and moving up to move my shirt.

"Sara, you know we can't"

I growled "Derek, it is your to take when you please. Why wait? I am your mate."

He leaned his head on mine and whispered."Not like this Sara. Not here."

I bit my lip, "Derek, it would mean a lot more here. Here is where it all began for us."

I kissed his lips and down his jaw where I was able to reach. I wanted and needed his love to forget Chris. I didn't want the hunter to have a place in my heart. Derek was my other half. I let go of his waist and let him get off me. Because the there was no changing his mind when I kissed him he didn't respond.

"I let you go. Don't you think you should let me go now, Derek?"

But he surprised me by kissing me roughly and I welcomed the kiss. I wanted to touch him but he was determined to not to let my hands go. His free hand was now on under my shirt and squeezing my breast. His kisses leaving my lips and moving slowly to my chest.

"Oh, Derek." I moaned. As good as it felt I wanted more. I could feel that he wanted more but he was stopping himself.

So when he let me go he moved fast to stand on the other side of the room. Not giving me the chance to touch him. He was putting his shirt on when I sat up.

"Don't you think I have waited long enough. Being the only twenty-four-year-old virgin. I know you slept with Kate. I am not waiting. Take what is your or I will do it with someone else." I said standing up to leave.

I was so angry that I thought maybe one night with Chris wouldn't hurt anyone. Derek grabbed me by my wrist as I stood by the door.

"Sara, look at me."

I looked is to his sea green eyes and smiled.

"I will make you mine in every way," he said grabbing my face in his hands. "You deserve to have your first time in a soft bed and all my attention on you. It's not safe here the hunters are looking for me and your brother."

I nodded then we walked upstairs where I kissed him again just to see if I could get him to change his mind. He just turned me around and said that we should go get food to eat. We took his car to grab food but when we were done eating he told that he had to fill up his car before heading back so that I can get my car. I went inside the store to buy something to eat and drink while he fills up the car. When I paid for my things I saw Chris step out of his vehicle. So I quickly walked over to Derek. He was talking about Derek's family.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Sara, I could say the same about you."

"Yeah well, I ran into him so he and I can talk. But since you were nice enough to clean his windshield why don't you check the oil while you're at it."

"You heard the lady check his oil."

I saw the man walk over to the window and was about to use his gun to break the window when I run around the car and pushed him back to his own vehicle.

"Touch this car and I will show you how well trained I am, jerk."

"Sara." called both Derek and Chris.

"Don't." I closed my eyes. "You guys need to leave."

I heard Chris say something to them and then they get into the vehicle and drive off. I was trying to keep calm and stay in control being around both men didn't help me. Derek wraps his arms around me and told me that he was taking me home and would drop off my car later.

I was getting ready for bed when I heard my mother screaming. I ran into the hallway and found Scott and Stiles and my mother getting after them both.

"You guys are stupid," I said after my mother left the room.

"Wait! Sara, you should hear this."

"Okay."

Stiles told my brother about the bus driver dying and he took off out the window. Stiles explained everything to me about my brother's dream. How Derek help him try and remember what had happened to him last night.

"I could have told him that it wasn't Derek because I was with him all night and I saw Scott leave the house on his own. When Derek and I got here."

"Wait. What?"

"I'll explain later Stiles I need to go stop those two from hurting each other. You know how to leave so bye."

I took Scott's bicycle and quickly got to Derek's house. I got to the house in time see them done fighting. And Scott yelling at Derek that it is his fault.

"Enough!"I growled causing both of them to turn to me and submit. "Derek wasn't the one that bit you, Scott. Only an Alpha's bite can turn you"

"How...How do you know all this, Sara?" asked Scott

"The Alpha is coming after your Sister next," replied Derek.

"Derek!"

"He needs to know the truth, Sara," said Derek. "Scott you are our link to catching the Alpha before he can get to your sister. Your sister is our Luna."

"Sara, is he your mate?" asked Scott pointing to Derek.

"Yes," I replied

Once again the both started fighting but this time it was over me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them grabbing their wolf ears.

"Are you two done?"

They nodded so I let them go and walk away for them to talk.

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me. Please vote.**


	6. Training And Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **Training And Old Friends**

 **Sara PoV:**

I drove away from the Hale house and stopped at the FoodMart to fill up my car. When I went to go pay I saw a man pull up on his bike. I ignored my senses and just paid on my way back from paying I saw that he was nowhere to be seen. I knew what was about to happen and relaxed. Reminding myself that I had to go without a fight. I got into my car and saw that my keys were missing.

"Damn it."I sighed "Breathe, we can do this its part of training."I whispered.

I heard a vehicle and about to turn when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything went dark.

When I woke up I heard Chris talking about why we hunt the werewolves. I growled when I began to get the feeling in the rest of my body. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the woods.

"Really? You had them drug me."

"Well, you are different than most hunters in training. We needed you to not fight us."

I smirked and let him finish the speech about how the men were trained to be soldiers and the women being trained to be leaders. He began to walk away after he gave me back my pocket knife. Telling Allen to begin the clock and just like that he was gone.

I began to cut myself free. It was slow but once I was free ran up to the guy ready to punch him. Only stopping to see that I time had stopped at two hours and twenty-nine minutes.

"Congrats."

"Why?"

"I did mine in only three hours." He gave me back my keys and told me to hop on. I rolled my eyes and go on to his bike.

After he dropped me off at my car I smiled and got into my car and drove away. When I got home I saw that Scott was fast asleep and that Derek was waiting for me in my room. He was silent sitting at my desk and I walked into my bathroom and got ready for bed.

"Why do you smell like Chris?" he growled.

I scoffed "Training has begun."

I walked over to the bed to lay down. Derek joined me on my bed and pulled me closer to him as possible leaving no room between us. Thinking about everything that was happening I had to tell him.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"You realize that I am going to have to play nice with you ex-girlfriend Kate right?"

"You realize that you both were friends for my sake. Does she know what you are to me?"

"No, the hunters only know that I am a human Luna," I said as I turned around to face him and kiss his lip gently. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and leaned my head on his chest. "We need to be careful, Chris knows that you have to visit me to reclaim me to keep me from dying." Getting up and leaning on my elbow to look at Derek's face. "You know why I have lived this long right. Being human and a Luna was because of your sister. Now she's gone and you have done your part but without an Alpha to change me I could die with all this power in me."

"I won't let that happen." he growled."Sleep Sara."

Sleep is what I did but what I failed to realize is that after we talked he was making plans for something. When I woke up he was gone and my phone was going off. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello,"I answered with a growl.

"Let's go we need to see what weapons you can use."

"Really, Chris." not in the mood to fight, "Give me five minutes to get dress."

"Hurry up."

I was dressed and running out until my mother grabbed my arm.

"Mom?"

"Why is he here?"

I rolled my eyes "Mom don't start. I love you. I don't want to fight with you. Can you just trust me."

She nodded and reminded me that she wanted to have a family dinner tonight before she had to head to work. I got into the SUV and apologized for taking longer than I planned I told him about my mother. He drove off and we were quiet it was as if the kiss never happened.

"Sara. I want to say that I am sorry."

Almost as if it never happened.

"Chris, it's fine. We have a history. We both did it and I should have stopped you."

"You did."

"No, I meant that I should have stopped you before our lips even touched. Derek asked me why I smelled like you and you know what I told him. That training started. He said the only Argent he can trust is you. So tell me, Chris, can he really trust you?"

"Yes," he replied after taking the time to think. "Victoria will be joining us after we pick up the weapons. I thought it would be better to have you two brawl together."

"Scared to fight with me, Chris?"

He laughed and the rest of the ride was silent we stopped at his house to pick up Victoria who had the weapon in a bag and waiting outside the house for us. I got out and made her sit up front with her husband. I felt that it was better to just do it this way rather than her thinking that something was going on between Chris and me when there was nothing.

"Kate, once told us that you favor daggers. So that is what we are starting with today?" said Victoria once we reach the spot in the woods.

"Fine by me. How is dear Kate? I haven't heard from her in a long time."

Chris rolled his eyes, "She's not far."

Victoria grabbed her own set of daggers and stood ready to begin our brawl. I knew that we were not going to hurt each other with the blades. Our aim was to disarm each other and nothing else. We circled around twice before running towards each other. When I reached her I ducked and slid to kick my leg to trip her. When she fell to the ground I tried to pin her only for her to trip me as well. I had to let her think that she was winning and I was doing my best to stay in control.

I rolled away to get away from her when I felt that my eyes were beginning to change. I was on all four trying to think of everything I could to gain control of myself. But thinking of Derek, Scott, my mother none of them were working, and because of that, it gave Victoria the chance she needed to grab me by my arm and pull me up to stand. As she stood me up and I was now facing Chris and he noticed my eyes. He was too late to do anything because I was able to pull myself out of the hold and reverse it on Victoria. I removed both her daggers and place the last one I had on her neck.

"Sara!" Called Chris.

I looked away from Victoria to Chris. The way he looked at me was enough to call me back from whatever place my mind had gone too. I looked back at his wife and removed the dagger from her neck and throw it at the tree behind Chris.

"I am sorry, Victoria," I said.

"Don't be. I think you are more than ready to be in the field with the others." She said.

"I think she needs more time. I will be the one she trains with from now on," said Chris.

"Chris./?" called both Victoria and myself.

Chris looked from his wife to me and said, "Victoria it's not like that."

She stormed over to him and said, "She was your assignment and you both got close don't lie to me."

I sigh, "Victoria, he was just my best friend. Nothing happened between us."

"Kate said otherwise. Here you are lying for my husband. Kate said that you could never lie." She said looking back at me.

"Kate also told me that her brother was single," I told her back.

Victoria saw my point and sighed walking to the SUV getting into it. Slamming the door behind her. I sigh and walked over to Chris pushing him.

"What the hell Chris? Have you lost your mind? Do you want her to hate me." I yelled at him then turned around to walk to the SUV as well only to have him stop me.

He said, "You are losing control of your power Sara. You are lucky that she didn't see your eyes. That is why I said what I said. You asked me to keep your secret connection to Derek. If they see your eyes they will figure out who is your mate."

I turned back to him and slapped him across his face. "My eyes turning blue-green will not point to him. All it means is that mate is someone that has killed an innocent. Don't think I don't know how Hunters work Chris."

It was short-lived training as both Victoria and myself were angry with Chris. They dropped me off at home as soon as I stepped into the house. My mother was there ready to yell at me again.

"Mom!"

She stops yelling at me.

"If you bothered to really look at the vehicle you would have noticed that his wife was with us. Why are you so hard on me? I have done nothing for you call me out like this. I am not the man that raped you mother."

"Sara!" She yelled looking behind me. I closed my eyes turning slowly and opening my eyes to see both Stiles and Scott.

"Oh God," I whispered.

"What is Sara talking about mom?" Scott asked.

"Scott why don't you and Stiles leave the house a bit so that mom and I can talk," I asked him grabbing him by his arms and Stiles went to the door to open it.

"No! Answer my question. Either you or mom needs to tell me what is going on with you two." He said trying to get out of my hold on him.

"Scott now is not the time. When mother and I are done talking and ready to tell you we will." I sighed again looking at Stiles. "Can you please take him to go pick up some food?" Stiles nods. I look Scott in the eyes, "Please Scott go get some take out and hopefully mom and I will be done talking."

Scott looked at me and our mother a few times before leaving with Stiles. Once they left the house I turned to face my mother who was in the dining room with her face on her hands at the dining table.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I didn't know he was home." I walked over to her and kneeled before her. "Mom, please look at me."

"No.," she said looking down at the table.

"Mom, I have done nothing wrong. But every time I walk into this house you start yelling at me like I am some kind of woman that is out to ruin someone's marriage. Is it because I now look more like that man? What is it, mother?"

"No honey, I never saw him. Besides you look more like me. I don't mean to get upset with you. I don't regret keeping you. When they put you in my arms I fell in love with you." she said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I began to cry, "Mom, how are we going to explain this to Scott."

"I don't know."

"He's going to hate me."

Melissa looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Oh mom, come on who wants to be a sibling of a child that was created from rape. A child that is a constant reminder of the worst time in their mother's life. I know that you love me, mom, I see it but you also have those moments like you are waiting for the ball to drop."

"Honey, I hate myself for those moments. But Scott could never hate you."

"Never. Sara. You are my sister." said Scott making both me and our mother look at him.

I stood up the moment he started walking over to me. He hugged me tightly and I returned the hug. I looked up from him to see Stiles holding the food in his hands. He looked like he wanted in the hug as well.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Stiles. Join in I know you want too."

He put the food down and run around me to hug me from behind. Making myself and Melissa laugh. Melissa got the food set up while the boys held onto me. After about five minutes I called it quits on them telling them to get our drinks. I walked over to my mother and whispered to her that I loved her and that I was sorry if I did anything to upset her.

After we were done eating both Melissa and me told Scott and Stiles about how I was conceived as best as we could. He asked us why his father always said that he was my father. I smiled and told him because even if he wasn't my real father he raised me as his own. Stiles hugged me before leaving and I went to start the dishes. Scott went upstairs and our mother came to join me in the kitchen.

"I don't believe that you are anything like that man, Sara."

I nodded not ready to speak to her knowing that if I did she would know that I was still upset about our fight.

"Sara, honey, can you please stop washing and look at me."

I stop what I was doing and dried my hands and looked at her. She gave me a small smile seeing that I had tears in my eyes.

"Sara, I need you to understand that I will always second guess myself about how I have raised you. Mainly because I have never seen you have a boyfriend except for that man that you claim is your best friend now. Or the fact that he is now married and has a child the same age as your brother."

"Mom, I never. Well, I didn't know about his daughter or at the time his fiancee. When I found out the truth I broke up with him. Mom, I know what that man did to you and maybe because you told me the truth. It opens my eyes that I really need to treat people the way that I want to be treated. I don't want to be with someone that will cheat. Or maybe I just don't want to fall in love because if what I saw you went through with dad. You would have never told me the truth about how I was conceived if it wasn't for him."

Melissa walked over to me and held my face in her hands. "Honey, don't ever let what happened with Scott's father and I keep you from falling in love with someone."

"Mom, Chris fooled me and look how hurt I was by him. I left you and Scott behind to deal with my pain over that relationship. You two needed me here and I ran away. No falling in love is not something I need right now."

"Sara, it will always hurt. But you have to try again. That is how we learn from our mistakes."

I nodded and told her that I going to go to bed. When I reached my room my phone was ringing. It was a number that wasn't in my contacts.

"Hello."

"So I heard from a little bird that you are training to be a Hunter now."

Her voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"True."

"Has it been that long that you don't recognize my voice, girl."

"Kate."

"So Sara? I say when I get back into town that we need to catch up."

"That we do. Like what bullshit did you feed to Victoria about me not being the kind of person to lie."

"Okay so maybe you could never lie to Derek. But I told her what she needed to know. My brother and I were just doing our jobs to keep you safe. So do you still talk to Derek."

"Kate I have not seen him since I left. I only came back to get revenge on the person or the thing that killed Laura."

"Oh, you will. I can promise you that. When I get into town I'll give you a call. I got to let you go now I am driving now."

"Drive safe, Kate. I don't want to have to bury another friend."

"Bye, Sara."

I hung up and walked over to Derek who was standing by the window waiting for me to finish talking to Kate. I hugged not and let him carry me to my bed not in the mood to talk. I loved how he knew me enough to know that I didn't want to talk. I really didn't care to know why he had come to me. It could be because we are mates but I just didn't care. It had been a very long day with too much shit going on with women that knew me. I had fallen asleep in his arms and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me. Please vote.**


	7. Walk Through The Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **Walk Through The Woods**

 **Sara PoV:**

I woke up still in Derek's arms smiling I slowly turned to face him. He looked so peaceful sleeping so as I looked over his head to see the clock shine numbers that it was three in the morning. I raised a hand and slowly placed it on his cheek and yet close enough to graze his lips with my thumb. I smiled when I saw him smile something he did rarely in front of others.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"Something wrong I think the Alpha is almost strong enough call me out him," I replied in fear.

"Shush, I have a stronger hold on you just keep your mind and heart on me." he said as he pulled me closer to him to rest my head on his chest.

Smiling at his words because even I know that alone won't work for long. I had every right to fear this Alpha. I could feel that he wanted vengeance over something that happened to him or his family. He is hard to read right now. I thought about Laura and myself when we trained after we were done with our homework. Talia would train us to use each other strength to our sister bond to fight her together. She was able to show how to turn into a wolf like herself. Laura was able to but I wasn't able to but Talia told me that one day.

I would be able to it was a Hale gift to have that much power to transform into the wolf completely. Being Derek's mate gave me the Hale name and power of a True Alpha as a Luna. I miss them so much it hurt. Laura was gone now and this new Alpha knew everything about me. He would be able to gain all memories of how well I can fight without being a werewolf.

"Sara, stop thinking and sleep."

I smiled and let myself sleep to the sound of his heart.

***(DREAM)***

 _I am chasing after Laura through the woods smiling to myself because I was able to use her speed to stay close to her. This time my eyes were yellow like her's but we were also trying to find Talia. I had to trust that Laura knew where she was going. I was only able to use one of Laura's gift at a time. Since I was using her speed it I wouldn't be able to use anything else if we get attack from behind us._

 _Laura looked like she was getting confused on where the scent was coming from. So when she stopped I turned my back to her back and used my eyes to look around us._

 _"What's wrong Laura?"_

 _"She's trying to confuse us. I can smell her scent almost everywhere. Sara, I need to use a different power and help find the stronger path."_

 _"Are you sure?_

 _"Yes, I'll keep the look out."_

 _I did as she told me to and point in the direction that the scent was strongest to me._

 _"Sara, concentrate on my speed and go remember my mother said you need to try to use two of my strength tonight."_

 _"Laura, every time we try I end up hurting you."_

 _"I'll be fine just go I'll follow you."_

 _I didn't believe that I could do it without hurting her. But she was right we needed to try this to find Talia. So I took off running after the strongest scent my speed pick up when I saw that Laura had transformed into a full wolf. We found Talia and she was ready for us in her own wolf form._

 _As she went to attack me I moved to jump only for her to jump over Laura. Hitting me in my stomach and being thrown at a tree with how much power she put into the hit. Laura growled and attacked her mother the both of them rolling around as I tried to stand on my own two feet. My eyes began to burn as looked at the mother and daughter fighting no longer able to lean on the tree I fell to the ground and growled._

 _Both Talia and Laura stopped and looked at me. Both of them turning back to humans and slowly walking over to me. Talia just smiled while Laura was shocked._

 _"Shush, Sara. I need you to calm yourself. You know that this is training and I would never hurt my own daughter." Talia said as she kneeled before me. "It's not the right time for you yet." She looked at Laura then back to me. That was when I felt her claws in the back of my neck._

 _I woke up after hitting the tree with Talia and Laura hovering over me._

 _"Sara, your awake. Come on it's dark and we need to get you back so that you can get ready for your date with Peter."_

 _I rolled my eyes, "It's not a date it's just friends hanging out, nothing more than that."_

 _"Okay what are you two doing then?" asked Laura._

 _Biting my lip I answered that we were going to a movie and a dinner. Both mother and daughter laughed at me. The night was fun with Peter until he dropped me off at home._

 _"Why do you smell different?" Peter asked he walked me to the door._

 _I looked at Peter with shock. "What are you talking about? I thought that I smelled like a human."_

 _"You never smelled..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's nothing. Forgive me."_

 _"Forgiv..." I was interrupted by lips on my own. It was slow and sweet but when he pulled away I slapped him and as I walked into my house telling him that he wasn't forgiven._

 _****END DREAM***_

I woke up screaming and alone. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now almost noon. I got out of bed and showered. As I showered I felt my shoulder and saw that it was once again renewed by Derek. Sighing I guess I would have to visit Deaton today before I called Chris to train.

"Why would Talia take my memories away? What was she hiding from me?"

Once out of the shower and dressed I got my keys ready to leave the house I locked the front door. As I walked to my car I felt like someone was looking at me I looked around and saw nothing. Shaking my head I got into my car and drove off to the animal clinic.

I decided to walk into the clinic from the back door in case he was busy with someone up front. This was his office hours after all and he is still the emissary to Talia. He had to have the answers as to why memories were taken from me.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," said Alan as he was putting a dog into one of the kettles.

I rolled my eyes and took off my sweater and sat on a stool so that he would know why I was here.

"I see that you finally have your true mark. The bite is healing as it should. I will cover it up and with the way, it's healing I don't think Derek will have to renew it anymore."

"What?" I asked as I turned to look at him. "You told me last time that he had to claim me until I was turned. What has changed?"

"You had a dream didn't you," he stated.

I looked away from him and nodded. I guess I was right to believe that he knew something.

"It was about Talia training Laura and me, well mainly training me to use more than one of Laura's strength at one time. It worked but something happened something that she said I was not yet ready for."

Alan was cleaning the bite and placing glaze on it before speaking.

"You know what Derek is right?"

I nodded.

"You know that not everyone that is born is a werewolf right away. It stays dormant until a certain age."

I nodded "Yes, of course, he was between fifteen and sixteen when his werewolf gene was triggered."

"Sara, haven't you ever wondered how you can be a human Luna?"

I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. I didn't want him to think that I was angry with him. I thought about the night that Peter had kissed me when he said that I smelled different. I took a deep breath and asked, "Who is my father?"

"All I know is that he was a werewolf. Talia was very careful about her secrets and who she told. I can also tell you that he was an alpha to his own pack."

"Just how dormant is my werewolf gene?"

"Talia, made it so that only an Alpha's bite can trigger it. That night it was almost triggered because you wanted so hard to be able to protect Laura."

I turned to look at him with anger in my eyes "Yeah well now there was nobody to save her. I was a weak human."

"You are not weak Sara," Alan said as he around to stand in front of me.

"My mother is human and now I find out that my father the man that raped my mother is a werewolf. So that makes me a half-breed I was born to one of them. But Talia took that from me." I growled.

"She did it to protect you."

"Yeah and look at me now. I can't even protect my little brother. I don't know if the Alpha wants to kill me or make me his queen." Sighing to calm me. "Is Peter still in a coma?"

"Yes, at least that I know of nothing has changed. Why do you ask?"

I stalled not sure if I wanted to tell him about the whole dream. But I knew he wouldn't judge me. "There was more to the dream."

"Then tell me so I may help you."

"That's the thing the training and me hanging out with Peter happened the same night. He said that I smelled different and I think the only reason that he kissed me that night was to distract me from whatever happened with Talia. He caught on before I did."

I noticed Alan's smile.

"What?"

"So do you forgive him now?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. But he smiled none the less and helped me stand.

"Now go train with Chris and visit Peter and tell him that he is forgiven," Alan said as he pushed me out the back door.

I got into my car and drove to the hospital to see the one person I had not seen in years. When I arrived I walked in and asked a nurse that wouldn't know me if they could tell me where to find Peter Hale's room. When they asked if I was his family I told them that I was niece. They told me which room and I stood at the door to his room not sure if should enter. But Deaton was right I needed to tell him the truth. Taking a deep breath I walked into the room to see that half his face was burned. He was healing slowly and as I slowly walked further into the room I felt something but I decided to ignore it.

As I stood before him I smiled remembering the good times. He wasn't always a bad guy. "You knew what I really was before even I did?" I walked to the other side of his face and kissed his cheek and whispered: "I forgive you."

I walked out just as I saw a nurse about to walk in. "What were you doing with him?"

I turned to her and smiled, "Giving him forgiveness."

Once I made it to the part of the woods that I was going to be training with Chris. I called him telling him that I was waiting for him. I was sitting in my car when he drove up in his.

"So how was your time with Peter?" asked Chris as I stood beside him unloading a bow and a bushel of arrows.

"As well as it can go when only one person is doing the talking. Are you spying on me, Chris?"

"You asked me to keep you protected, Sara. How else am I to do that if you won't let anyone walk with you."

"I don't need bodyguards Chris. We need to find out who and what this alpha wants and kill him before he kills me."

"You tell me that as if I haven't been trying to figure that out. Victoria wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

As we walked over to a clearing he handed me the bow and one arrow. I held the bow in my left hand and pulled it back in my right as I breathed in only releasing it when I let the arrow soar into the tree in front of us.

"Are you sure that is what she wants?"

"That's pretty good shot, and yes it's what she wants..." I look at seriously "Okay maybe it was Allison that asked for you to come over."

I laughed at him and shot another arrow. When we were done he left in his own SUV while I decided to go for a walk around as it was getting dark and maybe a bit dangerous but I needed time to think about my dream or rather a memory in my past. _Why would Talia do this to me? Was it because of my father whoever he may be._ I heard the howl and ran back to my car as quick as I could at human speed. Once in my car, I drove to the Argent house. Dinner was quiet until Allison went upstairs. That was when Victoria had the balls to ask me if I kept my hands off of Chris causing him to spit out his sip of beer on the table. I rolled my eyes and gave her a simple nod to her question. I was about to leave when Chris got a call from his sister.

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me. Please vote.**


	8. Kate and Alpha's Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **Kate and Alpha's Call**

 **Sara PoV:**

"Kate just called we need to go help her out," said Chris.

"Alright, go tell your wife I'll wait for you outside."

 _Great, this is just what I needed._ I left the house and stood by Chris SUV waiting for him to unlock it. I felt weird when I heard the Alpha call out for my brother. When the locks unlocked I jumped into it and waited for him to get in so that he could start the SUV. When we arrived at Kate's car we see a broken window I walk over to Chris telling him that I was going around the back and that he should go the other way in search of Kate.

"Sara!" Called Chris.

I turn to face him and could see from his face what he was saying. He wanted me to be careful, so with a small smile, I nodded then walked to where my brother was standing. I grabbed my left arm and started rubbing it. It hurt and I didn't know why. I could tell that Scott was trying to concentrate on what was being said. I tapped his shoulder and held a finger to my lip to keep quiet and then pointed to me my ear for him to listen. He nodded in response and told me how they think the shot one of the Alpha's beta.

"Go home, Scott. I'll see you in the morning."

Scott nodded and left and then walked over to where Kate and Chris were standing. Kate was quick to throw a small knife towards me where I was able to catch and throw back at her to land in the wood by her hip.

"Next time, I won't miss."

"You call this a miss you cut my jeans open."

"What can I say I aim to please."

We all laughed and I used a small smile to pretend that I didn't know the truth about Kate. A truth that I was keeping from Chris and I knew when he found out he wouldn't be happy. I hugged Kate and she fills me in on what she told Chris.

"You're sure of this. I mean how do we even know that this Alpha has any betas right now."

"Sara, Chris filled me in on how he killed Luara and is after you. We all know that an alpha gets his strength from his pack."

I rolled my eyes at and turned to walk away. "Yeah but not all alphas need a pack to be strong and this one wants revenge for something and after he gets me he will be complete without any betas."

"She's right Kate. But so it Kate, Sara," said Chris as both him and Kate walked behind me to his SUV.

Kate stopped at her car to grab her things before jumping into the front seat as I chose to take the back seat. Chris drops me off at home but not before telling me to meet them to help them find the beta with Kate later after a few hours of sleep. My left arm was still hurting me and I couldn't figure out why. When I got into my room I noticed that the window was still open and Derek was nowhere in sight. I took off my shirt to find a bruise on my left arm Scott was worried about what he heard.

Later this day after I woke up I got a call from Kate that we need to hang out and catch up. So I got dressed and went over to Chris's house to talk with Kate.

"So how was it meeting Chris's wife for the first time?"

"Really Kate?"

"Come on, you know its just part of the job. You know that she can't hate you, your too sweet to hate."

"Haha. I know you know what I am. How long do you think you and your family can keep me human?"

"We will die trying if we have too."

"How sweet an Argent that would protect a future wolf. I thought your kind are meant to kill my kind."

"Your kind? You act as if you want to be one."

"It's not like that Kate. I can feel the Alpha when he calls out. Who did you hit this morning? If it was the Alpha I feel his pain." I said pulling down my jacket to show her the bruise.

"I swear to you it was the beta I hit. How are you feeling the pain of the pack members? Just how strong was your connection to Hale's sister?"

I pretended to be surprised that she knew about it, "Do you guys have a file on me or something? It was strong enough for me borrow her powers without being a werewolf myself."

"It's just me and my brother that know everything about you. We didn't mean to lie to you, Sara."

"Yeah sure. Look I am going to go before the people that own this house come back. Text me the plans for tomorrow. Oh, and be nice to my brother he has plans with Allison today after school."

"So that is the one boy she was talking about this morning."

I smiled and said, "She's got it bad. I don't miss being that young and in love."

"Sara, about Derek..."

"No. He is the one thing I don't want to talk about with you."

Kate raised her hands up, "Okay okay, my bad. Just one question. Then I'll leave that subject alone." I nodded for her to continue, "What is he to you?"

I sighed, "I'm his mate, Kate." growling out her name as I thought about the past between them.

"Sara?" Kate called as she reached for her gun.

I tried to gain control and smirked, "Do I scare you, Kate?"

"No.," she said with a scoff.

I laughed at her and opened my eyes to see that she had her hands at her side. "Sorry, he is just something that I don't like to talk or think about at the moment."

"Can you use your bond to Derek to find him? I mean he is your mate so shouldn't you have a bond with him as well."

Shaking my head at her I explained that wasn't how it worked. I told her that Derek would have to claim me as him before we have that kind of connection to each other. I left the house just in time to get a call from Stiles that I needed to meet him at Scott's job. When I got there I saw Derek vomiting black stuff from his system.

"Shit. She hit you."

"You called her?" Derek growled at Stiles.

"Hey! Look at me. They do as I say not you. Why didn't you call me? Huh?"

Derek just looked at me without saying a word and then turned to Stiles and glared at him. I looked at what was on the table and was surprised that he was even considering that option.

"You will not be cutting off any limbs."

"If we don't I die and then you won't be protected."

"Oh yeah, tell me Derek who is going to help you do this because I won't do it and you can't make Stiles do it without going through me to get to him."

Derek growled at me knowing that I was right. But he did something that I didn't think he would do in front of others. He grabbed me by the neck and bite down hard on my already healed mark. I screamed at how rough he was being. I saw Stiles shocked look and held my hand up to stop him from trying to save me. Derek knew what he was doing and every time he claimed me it would drain me. He pulled away and looked at me with guilt and regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sara."

I collapsed in arms and said, "Yeah, I didn't see that coming."

I felt Derek pick me up and lay me down before I blackout. When I woke up again I saw Stiles sitting over Derek ready to hit him to wake him and Scott reaching for something. I got up quickly and stopped Stiles.

"Let me."

Stiles got up and said, "He's all your."

I smirked at him and punched Derek in the face and winced as I forget that I was still weak from the claim. Derek woke up and was scared and Scott turned around and gave Derek what he needed and ran over to me to check my neck.

"Stop it. It'll heal." I said when I heard Derek's growl. I turned to him and pointed, "You behave and do what you need to do with that bullet."

"Sara, just a head's up this is going to hurt."

My eyes widen when I realized what he was saying. "What?"

"Scott, you might want to hold her down."

Scott held me in his arms and Stiles rub the back of his head and said, "While you were out Derek told me to remove your jacket."

I looked down and saw what he was talking about. I looked at Derek and saw him burn what was in the bullet before pushing it into himself causing him to groan in pain and for me to scream in pain. Scott was hurting from my scream and asked Stiles to help him hold me. When it was all over I was slowly passing out.

"You knew she was going to feel your pain and did it anyway. You need to stay away from her."

"You think I wanted her to feel my pain. The Alpha is after us but mainly her. I had to claim her to keep her safe."

"Scott, I hate to side with Derek but when she walked in here she was just as pale as Derek but not actually walking around as weak as him. He heard her outside she must have hit her arm before coming in. Because he warned me about what he was going to do to her and asked to play along."

"HE BIT HER, STILES!"

I felt a hand on my check, "I could never hurt her. Tonight was different and I am sorry but I did what I had to do and had hoped she would still be out when I did this."

"Are you blaming me for this you drop the damn bullet and passed out."

"You were trying to bed an Argent."

"Yeah, and I heard that so did you."

I let out a small quiet growl and both wolves must have heard me because they both shut up.

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me. Please vote.**


	9. Kate, Peter, Oh My

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters other than my OC. I really hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Okay. So this is my first Teen Wolf Story so just a heads up I've only seen season 1 and part of season 2. I only own Sara and the way I write my stories I try to go along with the theme I almost always add dreams and few add scenes so that my Oc has more of a place in the storyline. Check out my Vampire Dairies stories if you want an idea as to how I write.**

* * *

 **Kate, Peter, Oh My**

 **Sara PoV:**

After listening to both Scott and Derek arguing about the Argent that they have been with or trying to get I left them both. I went to visit an old friend in hopes that maybe just being close to someone else would take my mind off the fact that Kate and Derek had been together.

I arrived at the hospital and avoid everyone that might recognize me and tell my mother. I went to his room to find that he wasn't in the room. I was about to open the door to the bathroom in the room when a nurse came in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was here to see Peter. Where is he?"

She glared at me before replying, "He was taken to run some test on. You are?"

"Family. When will he be returned?"

"When they are done him. What family of his beside his nephew everyone else died."

I growled, "Not all of us were at the house with Peter."

"Who are you?"

I was about to speak again when I felt him and smelled him. I relaxed as I saw another nurse wheeling him in. I noticed the scent of the nurse beside me was jealousy I turned to her and saw the way she looked at Peter. I rolled my eyes at her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm his niece." _Well, not really but I thought it might help me stay in the room a bit._

The nurse relaxed and walked away from me but looked at Peter as she and the other nurse left the room. I walked over to Peter and pushed him towards the window and sat in the chair to the left of the window. I looked at the window knowing that he couldn't talk to me and enjoyed the silenced. I remembered all the times when he was my shoulder to cry on when Chris was away.

"You know if you weren't like this, Peter. You would tell me that I could do so much better than Derek or Chris." I sighed as I stood up, "Derek claimed me already, I bare the Hale mark."

I turned to look at Peter and walked over to kissed his cheek "I really wish you would heal faster so we could talk again."

I left the hospital and as I got into my car I got a text from Kate.

Kate ~ _I heard that you went to visit a wolf._

I rolled my eyes.

Sara ~ _Which one would that be? I know a few._ :P

Kate ~ _Haha, my ex. although I saw you leave the Uncle's room._

Sara ~ _Really? Can't I talk to family? You know how close I am to them. Hunter or not they are my family as well._

Kate ~ _Chris order us to keep a close eye on you. This Alpha wants you and we need to keep you safe._

Sara ~ _Then how about we go train somewhere and you can help me work out some of my stress. Chris needs to grow a pair and tell everyone that I can take care of myself._

Kate ~ _Lead the way I'll follow. If Chris had grown a pair he would have chosen you._

I rolled my eyes hating myself for playing nice with Kate. But here I was driving out to the woods so that we could train for a bit. I was glad that I had a bag in my car with work out clothes. I parked the car and got into my back seat and changed I found a tie and put my hair up in a messing bun.

As I stepped out Kate drove up and parked.

"I thought you were following me," I said with a smirk when she got out.

"I figure where you would go and went home to change. You want to talk."

"No. Ready I figured we can run before we use weapons."

"Chris said we shouldn't do too much and stick to just running," she said.

"He doesn't trust me since Victoria and I trained with weapons. I know you well enough to know you never listen to a thing he tells you."

I saw her smirk and went to her trunk and got out crossbows. We took off running after we slung the weapons over our shoulders. Everything was going great until later that night when we were walking back to our cars. I felt it close by and Kate saw my eyes change.

"The Alpha is close, Kate."

She pulled out her gun and tried to see where it was. I noticed that something was familiar about this Alpha but I was hoping I was wrong. I prayed that I was wrong. Kate told me we needed to go once my eyes went back to normal. I was lost in my own thought that I didn't notice that she was on the phone.

"What's going on?"

"The Alpha killed again but left behind two alive."

"So where are we going?"

"You are going home to help your mother with your brother and I am going to see what I can do about this Alpha that came close enough to affect you."

"Affect me?"

"Yeah, I think the closer he gets to you he can gain control over you."

I growled, as I stormed over to my car and as I started up my car Kate knocked on my window. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"What Kate?"

"I think until it is safer you need to stay home and only come out when Chris or I looking for his Beta's, in fact, you can come with me tomorrow to find out if Derek is one of them."

"He's not. He would have told me when we buried his sister."

"You sure about that."

I looked off and pretend to think that she might have a point.

"I'll go with you but promise me we won't hurt him."

"I make no promise."

I left after that and go home in time to see Scott climbing into his room. I got my bag and walked into the house and when I reached my room I was pinned to the wall. I pushed Derek off me and closed my door. I walked into my bathroom and turned on my shower. I walked back to my room to grab my clothes and I found him on my bed sitting.

"Where were you?"

"Training."

"You smell like my Uncle."

"Well, I did go to visit him before training. But I never touched..."

"What?"

"The nurse said they took him to get some test done. Could he be waking up?"

"I'll go check on him. Shower, I'll be here when you get out."

I took off my shirt in front of him, "Or you could join me."

I heard him groan as I went to pull down my yoga pants just as I reached the door. Leaning my head out I saw him move around a bit in my desk chair for comfort. "You know a shower could help you relax."

"Sara!" He growled in warning.

I laughed and got into the shower and once I was done I got into my bed where I found him already asleep. Once settled in a leaned over him and kissed his lips only to be startled by him as he flipped me on to my back. I allowed myself to relax under his touch and enjoying our little peace. He never took it any further than a heated make out until tonight. He surprised me when his kisses lead down my stomach and he began removing my underwear.

"Derek?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

He smirked and continued leaving kisses as he slowly removed my underwear and as he returned back up to stop at my core. I looked down to see his eyes turn blue and he closed his eyes to gain control and his breathing was a good tease.

"Derek, I trust you," I whispered.

That got his attention and the next thing I knew he was sucking on my clit and using his fingers to rubbing the outside lips of my pussy.

"Derek."

I heard him growl just before slowly sliding a finger inside me. It was a new experience and I tense up in which Derek noticed and he stopped his sucking and whispered to me to relax. He began again this time he didn't stop and enjoyed ever sound that he got me to make. I knew I couldn't get too loud and it wasn't easy but I was happy to experience this with him. At the end he had me moaning his name. He got up and went clean himself off in my bathroom while I laid there in a haze of pleasure.

* * *

 **Just a heads up that I'm trying to follow the Tv show but also making it my own but not taking it word for word from the show. I know how boring it can get rereading the episodes. But if you think that I should stick to the episode please don't hesitate to tell me. Please vote.**


	10. UpdateOpinion

**23 Jan 2020**

Okay, so I was just looking at this story and noticed a lot of mistakes between every version that Sara tells everyone that her brother Scott doesn't know the truth about her being wanted by the big bad alpha...lol. So I will be doing a rewrite of the chapters or maybe I'll just keep it as is because her Luna/human powers are going crazy because of the Alpha that is after her. I would like your opinion so review or even IM me with your thoughts on this story.

 **BABYNORA1983**


End file.
